Nitro Zeus
Nitro Zeus is a supporting antagonist of the 2017 film Transformers: The Last Knight. He is a Decepticon hunter who serves for Megatron. Bio Nitro Zeus was known for using his vast arsenal and formidable tracking skills to locate and capture whatever targets that Megatron has asked for demands. He is also close to Shockwave, as the latter's death on Earth greatly angered him and made him vow revenge on both humanity and Autobots for this. Unlike Shockwave (who acts as a hunter and assassin), Nitro acts more of a stalker as he tends to make his business to know everything about his enemies and those who are closest to them; even when being taken into custody by humans, he has been passing the time by tracking his captors' families, an act that makes him unlikeable to his human captors. Nitro Zeus was among the Decepticons in TRF custody. When the T.R.F opted to work with Megatron and release some Decepticons to be part of his "crew", Nitro Zeus was among those who were cleared for release and joined the Decepticons on their hunt for Cade Yeager. Though the Decepticons discovered Cade's location, he managed to evade them initially. They followed him to an abandoned town, where they were met with some not-quite-unexpected resistance thanks to some Autobots (Bumblebee, Drift, and Crosshairs). Unbeknownst to the Decepticons, Cade has also rigged the entire town with traps for just such a situation. While many other Decepticons perished in the resulting chaos, Nitro Zeus survived the encounter alongside others. When Cade traveled to England, Nitro Zeus followed there with Megatron and Barricade. Megatron eventually betrayed the TRF and began working with Quintessa to destroy Earth and restore Cybertron after a corrupted Optimus Prime broke free of Quintessa's control. Nitro Zeus was at Megatron's side as the two planets began colliding, and he participated in the final battle against the Autobots. Unfortunately, Nitro Zeus met his demise via a swift blast to the head by Bumblebee. Personality Nitro appeared as little more than your usual run of the mill rowdy insulting brawler. This was a dangerous understatemnt. While Nitro was a trash talking jerk to all expect Megatron, he had the strength to back up his bloated ego. Never afraid to back down, Nitro would gladly mock the mighty Optimus Prime, provided he had been beat down first. Nitro, despite having the traits of a pick-fights kind of guy, was more of a stalk and destroy type, keeping track of any and all he meets, including his wardens after his capture by TRF. He makes it his business to know all about the people he meets, as he knows it can help him in the future. His intelligence is covered by his ego, so he may end up telling his discoveries before he can make good use of them. Trivia *Nitro Zeus will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends' new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. *Nitro Zeus will become The League of Ed-venturers, the Auto Train and Pony Team, the Steam and Pony Team Rebel Alliance, Team Chugger, their honorary members, and their friends' new enemy in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures of Transformers: The Last Knight. *Nitro Zeus then guest stars in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Decepticons Category:Robots Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed characters Category:Brothers Category:Vengeful Category:Seekers of Vengence Category:Jerks Category:Fearless Characters Category:Blaster Users Category:Deceased characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:Trash talkers Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes